


To Be Wanted

by r0ryy



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Decinna, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, please enjoy my trashy heterosexual porn, yeah i have no excuses or shame anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the can. Decinna sex with a some fluff and a little humor. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this except I’m Decinna trash and wish I was sorry. The fandom needed more porn. Did a tense shift and messed around with pov so yeah I know it’s there, just experimenting with style and such, trying to do what feels right. I also used quite a few of my own headcanons in this, but nothing too major, I think. Feedback is very very very appreciated, so please feel free to comment/message me on tumblr/send me headcanons/request more porn or stories or fluff or whatever, I love talking to people! Oh, and the italics denote their thoughts. Yeah okay that's it now enjoy!

[Read on tumblr.](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/111448922195/to-be-wanted)

 

He doesn't know exactly how it ended up like this.

Decim could probably recall, with perfect clarity the exact happenings that led to this situation, but he is far too preoccupied to care overmuch, at the moment.

They had been talking; not an unusual occurrence for the arbiter and his assistant. They spoke often, or rather, Onna did. She was a curious creature, always overflowing with questions and her own opinions on their answers. It was a regular routine for the two, after their visitors were gone, and typically involved Decim wiping down the endless supply of glasses behind the bar while Onna relaxed against one of the chairs.

She inquired after everything, the visitors, their judgments, their memories, as well as less serious subjects, such as the other arbiters, and particular things about the in-between realm they were suspended in. Onna’s favorite topic was Decim, himself, but he wasn’t quite as fond of the subject as her. He simply hadn’t very much to say.

Despite its occasional awkwardness, he found the routine comforting.

They had been discussing something of less importance, probably Ginti or Nona, and the mentality behind some of their more peculiar actions. She’d asked about Ginti’s unannounced visit to Quindecim and the arbiter was explaining something about how the system of travel worked between the various bars.

He couldn’t recall anything more except that Onna’s tongue had somehow replaced the words in his mouth and then he was melting into her hands.

Kissing her was a strange sensation, one that the arbiter was altogether unfamiliar with. He wasn’t sure of exactly what to do, so he just followed her lead, let his lips part and eyes slip shut. Onna seemed more than willing to take control, palm resting against Decim’s cheek while she slowly slid her tongue along his bottom lip.

She felt like electricity against him and her hot, heady breath was making everything spin. He started growing dizzy and thought wildly that this must be what it feels like to be drunk. Except Onna tastes so very much sweeter than alcohol and the way her tongue slides against his is drawing little moans up out of his throat.

And somehow, they’ve ended up in her room, Decim pressed back against Onna’s mattress as she kisses him hungrily and earnestly pulls away at the layers of fabric between them.

He is trying to help, but his fingers are fumbling against everything and he can barely think coherently with the overload of sensation assaulting him. Her mouth, her skin, her hair, the muscles of her body moving over him and the world has narrowed down to _Onna Onna Onna Onna Onna-_

Suddenly, she pulls away, gasping and pauses in her frantic actions.

“H-Hold on, hold on…”

Decim is breathing hard, his body feels flushed with heat and for the first time, he fully grasps the situation and exactly what is about to happen. His eyes jerk up to her, suddenly worried that he’s done something wrong.

“Are you...” she’s panting. “A-Are you okay with this? Because…”

Onna doesn't get a chance to finish because Decim wraps his arms about her neck and eagerly pulls her back down so he can kiss her, drown in her again.

“Yes.” he manages to pant. “Yes. More.”

Onna grins against his lips and hums happily as she slides her tongue back into his mouth, twisting and curling and slipping against his until Decim is letting out those needy little moans again. Her hands make quick work of the rest of his shirt and bowtie before pushing the fabric away and tossing it off of the bed.

She pulls back just enough to rake her gaze over the exposed flesh. _He looks beautiful like this,_ she thinks, flushed and panting, lips slightly swollen from where they had been pressing desperately against hers. Onna is too impatient to linger on the sight much longer and dips back down to mouth at his throat. Decim gasps when she runs her tongue along the tender flesh and sucks a bruise into a spot beneath his jaw. His head falls back, body arching as he groans.

“Onna…” He breathes her name into the heated air, trembling fingers coming up to press against the sides of her waist. She is straddling him, skirt runched up about her hips, feeling his arousal against her thigh through the material of his well-tailored pants. They’ve barely managed to kick away their shoes in the frenzy and Onna takes the moment to shuck off her top as her teeth scrape down the column of Decim’s neck to bite at his collarbone and shoulder, tongue gliding back over the marks she leaves.

He makes a strangled noise when she grinds her crotch down against his hardening length and his hips buck up desperately, needing more of the burning friction. Violent shocks of pleasure are pulsing through his body, making everything feel warm and hazy. Onna’s teeth sink hard into his shoulder and another moan rips its way out of his throat.

“O-Onna…please.” he gasps.

She doesn’t even try to suppress the groan that his words draw out of her. Seeing him like this, careful composure melted away, hot and needy underneath her, it has reduced Onna’s patience to absolutely nothing. She wants him. She wants him _now_.

Her body reluctantly draws away from where it has been pressed against Decim’s and she reaches down to hurriedly unfasten his pants, pushing enough of the fabric away to get at his cock. Her hand wraps around it, palming over the length a few times before stopping to rub circles against the head, which is already drooling precome over her fingers.

He chokes on a cry when she does that, hips jerking up as shudders ripple down his body. Nothing has ever felt so torrid and consuming and _good_ before and the only thing he can manage to think is _more more more more-_

Onna is getting unbearably aroused and  knows neither one of them are capable of waiting much longer for this; she yanks her underwear to the side enough to glide her slick flesh over him a few times before plunging herself down onto his length.

They both cry out this time. Decim because everything is suddenly tight and wet and he can barely comprehend the fact that he’s _inside her inside_ \- without losing the ability to draw air into his lungs.

Onna because oh _shit that wasn’t a good idea._

A little bit of preparation would definitely have been a wise investment. A groan slips from her throat because she took him what feels like all the way inside and it was significantly more painful than she’d been expecting. Onna shifts herself a bit, hands braced against Decim’s shoulders and grits her teeth as the aching burn slowly begins to subside. She may have definitely been a bit overeager with-

“A-Are you alright?” his voice murmurs, shaky and breathless. Her eyes draw open and she looks down at him, Decim’s blue eyes wide and almost fearful. She can tell that he’s trying visibly not to give in to raw instinct and buck his hips up into her, wanting to make sure that she’s okay. The gesture strikes Onna as curiously sweet.

“Fine.” she mumbles with a little smile, leaning down to brush her lips over his. “Just a bit overeager.” The pain has lessened quite a bit and Onna takes the opportunity to ease them both back into the moment, deepening the kiss, which Decim enthusiastically accepts. His arms come up to wrap around her waist and gently draw her body closer to him so that their bare skin is pressing together. Onna chuckles a bit against his lips when she realizes she’d been too impatient in the moment to even unhook her bra, when suddenly another thought flashes blindingly into her mind and, once more, she rips herself away from him.

Decim feels a bit distraught and hopelessly confused. The arbiter again wonders if there was something he’d done wrong that had made her reject him so violently.

“Protection!” she gasps, nearly shouts into the previously quiet air. Her exclamation doesn’t help and he is silent for a beat.

“What?”

“Don’t you have…you know, a condom or something laying around?”

Decim looks, impossibly, more confused. “I-I don’t understand what…”

They both stare at each other, dumbfounded. And that’s when Onna figures it out. “You don’t know what that is, do you?”

“I am assuming it provides protection from…something.” he responds.

Onna honestly cannot believe it. “You have got to be kidding me.” His bewildered look is her only reply. “Pregnancy. Diseases.” she answers, incredulously.

“It protects people from falling pregnant?”

“Yes, that’s the point!”

And he laughs. It is small and quiet, something gentle in his throat. But it’s enough to make Onna fall silent and blush. He looks…really cute all of a sudden.

“That is what you are worried about?”

“Yes!” she feels suddenly indignant. “Isn’t that sort of a reasonable thing to be concerned over?”

“No, no.” he responds, still chuckling. “I just thought somehow that you knew, already.”

“Knew what?”

“Arbiters are sterile. We cannot produce children, as death cannot conceive life.”

“Oh…” she mutters, slightly stunned. “That’s a…clever metaphor. Okay, but what about STDs and such? Please tell me you know what those are.”

“…somewhat.” he replies. “I am assuming you have to be intimate with more than one person to contract them, however.”

For a moment, it is Onna’s turn to be confused. Then it hits her.

“Wait, wait, wait, you’ve never…done this before?”

He raises his eyebrows and gives her a look that says _Did you expect me to?_

She groans, hiding her face in his exposed shoulder. “Oh, god I feel horrible now.”

“Mmm.” Decim murmurs, turning his face to look at her. “Why is that?”

“I don’t know I feel like I’ve…defiled you or something!” She laughs at her own statement, then sighs, leaning over to rest her forehead against his.  

He hums, softly, tilting his face up to gently press their lips together. “Personally, I would be quite happy if you wished to continue defiling me some more.”

The words send a shock of heat through Onna and she laughs quietly, shifting her hips against Decim’s length and relishing in the little noise he makes. “You’re too…good for this sort of thing, somehow.”

She starts kissing him again, smoldering and slow. As they pull apart to pant for air he whispers, “If it means you’ll keep doing this, then I don’t mind not being good.”

And once again, Onna’s patience is shot.

She draws back and lifts up her hips, letting Decim slip nearly all the way out of her as he chokes on a whine. Onna curves her upper body down as her hips begin to rock against him, lips seeking his throat once again, so she can press her tongue and mouth into the pale skin and feel his quickening pulse behind her teeth.

He moans, a soft, quivering sound and pushes his face into her shoulder as his hips jerk up to meet her movements. Decim’s hands curl and press against her back, drawing them closer so he can feel her entire body undulating against him. The slide of Onna’s skin is intoxicating, contact sparking along his torso, pooling into liquid heat in his belly and cock.

She is still mouthing at his neck, sinking bruises into the sensitive skin in a way that makes him tremble and pant. There is a strength, a power in her body that he can feel, curled up along the tendons and muscles of her abdomen, legs, and arms. Decim wants nothing more than for Onna to let go and use that power to fuck him into oblivion.

“Onna-” he moans. Her teeth slide along his jawline and her muscles clench around him; he nearly chokes on the sensation. “M-more.” She slows in her motions, almost a pause, before Decim feels the sharp edge of a grin against his flesh. Onna laughs, a low sound, before pulling away enough to look down at him, something mischievous glinting in her eyes.

“Mmm I’m confused, what exactly do you mean by ‘more’? Maybe you could you be a bit _more_ specific?” she punctuates the statement with a sharp roll of her hips. It’s impossible to resist teasing Decim a little, see how far she can push him.

He shudders, a little noise slipping between his teeth. “That.” he groans nails scraping lightly down her lower back. The feeling makes Onna keen softly; his cool fingers are a delicious contrast to where he is pulsing and burning inside her. She gives him a little more, speeding up her tortuously slow rhythm, timed with the ripple of her muscles to make him feel every last slick inch of her. 

The sensations are overwhelming him and Decim’s voice is trembling as he cries out; all his composure is been shredded to nothing by swelling need. His breath quickens with her pace, ragged and choked because she feels _so good_ but it’s not enough and he needs something more, more-

“F-faster.” It’s barely a whisper, brushing across Onna’s skin, but it sends a jolt of heat through them both. She almost laughs at the little victory, knowing that she could probably reduce him to begging if she kept this up. As tantalizing as that thought is, the heavy moans that begin falling from his mouth as her hips speed up serve as persuasion enough to indulge him.

Decim feels as though he is sinking into lava, his entire body engulfed in warmth. His sole focus is Onna, her muscles, her breath, the way she is pumping up and down on him, squeezing in a way that makes the world spin. Every nerve ending feels oversensitive and hot; the sensations are overwhelming.

“Harder.” he keens, low and needy. “Harder, please!” Decim is panting, any coherency he still possessed whipped away as Onna roughly grinds their flesh together, fast and desperate.

He is nearly shouting into the scorching air with each moment and can only think _Yes yes oh more please more more I need it yes oh god please yes more!_ He doesn’t realize he is chanting the litany out loud until Onna’s mouth crushes against him, swallowing the noises. Decim’s hands clench almost hysterically at her back as she fists a hand in his hair, the other moving to brace against the sheets for more leverage. 

He feels himself falling apart, heat building and churning in his belly, wrecking all that careful thought process and control. Decim can sense his need mounting and knows he is getting closer, closer; the desire for release pounding hot and hard through him until he is a writhing, desperate mess underneath Onna. His entire body is shaking and it’s all so _much_. Decim hadn’t even known he could feel something this intense and consuming and _oh god please don’t stop._

“T-take me.” he stutters. Her teeth are sinking into his throat possessively and he can feel the grin pressed against his skin. She feels so good, so wonderfully slick around him, sucking him in, driving him mad. He is so close, so close, so close, he is losing his _mind_. _Please please please-_

“F-fuck me.” he gasps. Onna moans, hard and ragged, then takes his wrists and roughly pins them above his head, using the leverage to slam their flesh together, riding him as hard and fast and filthy desperate as he feels.

They are both groaning and shouting, loud and unreserved, lost in the boiling, consuming pleasure, drowning in each other.  Decim feels Onna’s teeth sink hard into his shoulder, nearly growling as he heaves underneath her. Everything has been engulfed by a red haze, burning him alive and it is so good so good he is right _there-_

“Mine.” she whispers. And he is gone.

Decim doesn’t even register the noise he makes as he comes, body spasmimg, curling in on himself and Onna, grinding and pressing them impossibly closer. Waves of pulsing, overpowering heat slam through his body, wracking him to pieces as he moans, lost in the sensation. The arbiter continues to writhe and jerk, riding through his release, thrusting shallowly up into Onna as it slowly recedes. At last the sensation drains away and he collapses back against the sheets, limp and exhausted, Onna’s weight settling down on top of him.

For a while the air is filled only with the sound of their trembling pants. Little aftershocks still pulse through Decim but he feels sated and warm, the heat from Onna’s body radiating pleasantly into his skin. He hears her groan, sitting up and sliding herself off of his length before collapsing back down against his chest. She doesn’t seem to have any intention of moving and he is glad for it; being pressed against her like this feels nice, intimate.

They stay like that for several moments, catching their breath, before Onna leans up and presses her lips gently to his forehead. Decim belatedly realizes that their fingers are laced together and he silently wonders at the affectionate gesture.

“Are you alright?” she murmurs.

“Mmm.” he nods a little, too exhausted to formulate an articulate response. “Are you?”

Onna laughs, small and tender, lips tipping up into a smile. “A lot better than alright.”

She leans her head down to kiss him again, different from before. It is slow and sweet, both of them relishing in the soft feel of each other’s mouths. Decim sighs a little, he likes this gentle affection, it feels nice, soothing. One of Onna’s hands comes up to card fondly through his hair, and he finds himself smiling a bit into the kiss.

Eventually they pull away for air and just look at each other for a few moments. Somehow, their gazes feel more intimate than anything else they'd done. Onna’s eyes are tender and her smile makes Decim’s heart stutter a bit. Just staring at her seems almost a greater satisfaction than the sex, somehow. 

Onna sighs, contentedly. “You look nice when you smile.” she breathes rolling over, off of Decim, to push away the rest of her clothes.

“Mmm, perhaps I should do it more often.” he replies, following suit to kick off his pants and the socks they’d never gotten around to removing. He wonders for a brief moment if she is going to leave, or possibly make him do so; it is her room after all.

But Onna simply moves onto her side and scoots over to wrap her arms around Decim, pulling their bodies back together. “Maybe just for me.” she mumbles.

Decim hums, contentedly and presses his face against her collarbone, arms draping loosely about her waist. He hears Onna chuckle gently, fingers beginning to trace little circles on his back.

“I really hope you have a turtleneck or something.” she says, looking down at the arbiter. His neck and shoulders are mottled with bite marks and bruises, but she can’t help but feel a little proud that she managed to leave them. And a bit more possessive.

Decim looks down at himself, realizing what she is talking about. “They will heal.” he sighs burrowing in closer against her.  

“Hopefully not too soon.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to put new ones there once those are gone.”

Onna grins at the statement, arms tightening around him as they settle into a sleepy silence. She can feel herself drifting of, warm and content, before Decim’s voice rouses her again.

“Onna.” He mumbles.

“Mmm.”

“Let’s do that again.”

She chuckles a little and threads her fingers through his damp hair. “Oh yeah. Definitely.” His lips tip up, eyes sliding closed, at her response.

They fall asleep, Decim to the sound of her steady breathing and Onna with the feel of his smile pressed into her skin. 


End file.
